A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid state device that converts electrical energy into light. Light is emitted from an active layer of semiconductor materials sandwiched between oppositely doped layers when a voltage is applied across the doped layers. One type of commercially available LED device structure is a so-called lateral blue LED. One type of lateral blue LED involves a substrate and an N-type layer disposed over the substrate. There may be a buffer layer and a template layer and other layers disposed between the substrate and the N-type layer. A strain release layer is disposed on the N-type layer. A Multiple Quantum Well (MQW) active layer is disposed on the strain release layer. A P-type layer is disposed on the active layer. In one example, a first electrode comprising a metal portion and a transparent conductor portion makes electrical contact with the top of the P-type layer. A second electrode of metal makes electrical contact with the N-type layer. The P-type layer may be a magnesium doped layer of p-GaN (gallium nitride). The n-type layer may be a silicon doped layer of n-GaN. The active layer typically involves InGaN/GaN periods as is known in the art. The strain release layer may involve periods of InxGa1-xN/InyGa1-yN, where x≠y. Ways of improving the performance of such blue LED devices are sought.